btifandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis
Artemis (/ˈɑːrtᵻmᵻs/ IPA, Αρτεμησ in Olympian) is the Greek goddess of the hunt. Daughter of Zeus, twin sister of Apollo and ruler of her own sector, she has little interest in governing mortals. Her passions for the challenge and her lust for young girls led her to meet Noriko Null after the fall of Demeter. Biography Born hundreds of thousands of years ago from Zeus and the Titan Leto, Artemis established a single rule for mortals living in her sector: never challenge her superiority. Her minimal interference led to the Artemis Sector being the home of several pirate fleets, especially the Hunters. SPOILER WARNING: Plot details of Beyond The Impossible #81 After the fall of Demeter, despite a deal with Noriko Null securing her the rights of several new planets, Artemis came into conflict with Hephaestus. Her half-brother proved more than a match for her: Artemis was defeated in front of her subjects, losing much of her territory. SPOILER WARNING: Plot details of Beyond The Impossible #86-95 Traveling to Earth to force Noriko Null to kill Hephaestus, she engaged in conflict with Earth's mortals when she discovered the Vanguard's absence. She destroyed the International Space Station, killed a million people in Beijing and annihilated an internatioanl fleet of warships. Her victory was short-lived: her body was possessed by Eris, who renamed herself Diana and greatly expanded her territory. SPOILER WARNING: Plot details after Beyond The Impossible #140 During the last phase of the Mortal Uprising, Eris was extracted from the body of Artemis. Once again her victory was short: still weak after the possession, Artemis was defeated by Noriko Null and lost an eye. Artemis surrendered to the Mortal Alliance, giving up most of her sector and promising to never try to expand her domain. SPOILER WARNING: Plot details after Beyond The Impossible #210 Much later, Enyo provided the finishing blow to her rule: once again soundly defeated, Artemis ceded to her half-sister control over her territory and retired into obscurity to regain her power. Powers Immortality: Artemis does not age; she has kept her current apparent age for hundreds of thousands of years. Even in case of extreme injury, she is able to put herself together in top physical shape much faster than a mortal. Certain injuries can persist for long periods of time: the scar on her right eye has been present for at least 2700 years, and she failed to regenerate her eye after she lost it. '''Flight: '''Artemis can lift her own body telekinetically. She can fly faster than light for short periods of time. '''Invulnerability: '''By placing a mental lock on her molecular structure, Artemis can prevent her body from being harmed. She survived a point-blank scream by Enyo which destroyed the entire surface of an Earth-sized planet. '''Godlike strength: '''Artemis is as strong as she thinks she is. While she isn't strong enough to damage neutral matter, she can break a Talos robot in half with her bare hands. '''Godlike stamina: '''Artemis doesn’t need to eat, drink or sleep. '''Universal translator: '''Artemis can understand any language instantly. People around her will have the same ability, but it will fade over time without prolonged contact. '''Energy generation: '''Artemis can generate high amounts of destructive energy, typically taking the shape of arrows fired by a bow of energy. If she wants, each arrow can have the explosive power of a nuclear blast. '''Forcefield generation: '''Artemis can generate forcefields that can't be affected by any non-nuclear weapon on Earth. Trivia *She's the enemy with the highest bodycount on Earth: her assault on Beijing killed at least a million people. She also destroyed the International Space Station and several ships, including the majority of Earth's aircraft carriers *Artemis is one of several virgin goddesses in Greek mythology. Unlike fellow virgin goddesses Vesta, Athena and Hekate, which are shown to be asexual in the series, Artemis is a lesbian goddess *The origin of the scar on her eye has not been shown. There's an inconsistency on how long she's had it: Vesta expressed surprise seeing it when they met after her exile, but Artemis already has the scar in her appeareance in "Untold tale of Vesta" despite taking place 2700 years earlier. It's possible she was surprised that the scar had not healed, something unusual among gods. Defining episodes *Untold tale of Vesta: is present during the exiled of Vesta *Beyond The Impossible #55, "Outbursts": meets Null *Beyond The Impossible #81, "Break": fights Hephaestus *Beyond The Impossible #86, "Vacuum": destroys the International Space Station and attacks Earth *Beyond The Impossible #95, "Convergence": is possessed by Eris *Beyond The Impossible #140, "Endgame": is freed by Null *Beyond The Impossible #210, "The hunted goddess": fights Enyo Gallery Artemis color.jpg|Artemis by KodamaCreative Artemis.jpg|Artemis symbol Category:Greek gods Category:Immortals Category:Vassals of Zeus Category:House of Zeus Category:Children of Zeus